


(Day 9) Misguided

by mydwynter



Series: January Sherlock Vignette Challenge [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ACME's "Anderson Kickabout Toy", Gen, Hurt/Comfort (sort of), January Sherlock Vignette Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter/pseuds/mydwynter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There were pots of hydrangeas along one side, and daylilies, and nasturtiums and azalea and yucca. Wisteria reached tall along either side of the doorway, and a path was picked out with ivy and rose petals. Every single inch was bedecked with a pot, a bouquet, or a garland. It must have cost a small fortune.</i>
</p><p>A swing and a miss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Day 9) Misguided

**Author's Note:**

> My mind rebels in stagnation. So every day for the month of January I'm posting a Sherlock vignette, born out of prompts from generators and friends alike, little pieces written quickly and posted, sketches made from words.
> 
> Today's prompt from [Moonblossom's Sherlock prompt generator:](http://moonblossom.net/prompter/) Donovan, Anderson, hurt/comfort, St. Bart's, “garden”.
> 
> Thanks to Mazarin221B, stalwart and true, for the beta.

“What in the hell…”

Donovan stepped out onto the roof of Bart’s and looked around. It was festooned—no, _overflowing_ with flowers. There were pots of hydrangeas along one side, and daylilies, and nasturtiums and azalea and yucca. Wisteria reached tall along either side of the doorway, and a path was picked out with ivy and rose petals. Every single inch was bedecked with a pot, a bouquet, or a garland. It must have cost a small fortune. And there, sitting in the midst of the perfumed frippery, was Anderson, smug in a suit and carrying a long-stemmed rose.

The sun beat down on them, and the smell was thick, and so Donovan swallowed down her nausea as she stepped forward, arms crossed defensively. “What’s this supposed to be, then?”

“An apology,” Anderson said, eyes wide. “I know I’ve made mistakes. I’m sorry.”

“You’re apologising with…flowers.”

“Yes. And lunch.” He gestures to some aluminium takeaway containers resting on a tiny card table set up among the jasmine.

“You’re apologising with lunch, set up on an unshaded rooftop in the height of summer, surrounded by a hot floral haze.”

Apparently, this was not going as he’d expected. For the first time, a flash of uncertainty crossed Anderson’s face. “Erm. Yes.”

“To a woman with allergies.”

Anderson quirked his head to the side in confusion as if this were news to him. Perhaps it was. Bastard never did quite comprehend the concept of paying attention to his lover. Little wonder Judith was cheating on him with Rufio at her gym.

“Why here? You couldn’t have done this on the roof of your own building?”

“Ah.” Anderson stifled a grimace. “I didn’t want to…do this in front of Judith.”

“No, I suppose that might have been in poor taste.” Donovan rolled her eyes.

Anderson frowned and took a tentative step closer. “Are you… Is this not… Don’t you like it?”

Donovan blinked. “You’ve got to be joking,” she said, spun on her heel, and left.


End file.
